Alone
by Valeria15
Summary: Hi! Esta es una historia Sasodei muy graciosa, lean espero les guste *-* NEKOS! Si, si, no me pregunten por que. ¿Itachi es torturable? ¡Correcto! Dei anímate u.u Sasori no seas tan frió con él -.- ¿lemon? :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta historia Sasodei si esta bien rara xD**

**Pero que se yo, mezcle las dos cosas que mas me gustan el Yaoi y este.. bueno ya lo verán *-***

* * *

><p><strong> Alone<strong>

Capitulo 1

-No lo se..- Dudo el rubio mirando el dibujo que tenia en sus manos

-Vamos rubia! Tus dibujos son jodidamente buenos! - Exclamo el peliblanco mientras señalaba el papel en las manos de el ojiazul

-Déjalo Hidan, entiende que no duda por sus dibujos, duda por su.. este..mh.. - Balbuceo el pelinegro mientras revoloteaba aquellos ojos carmesí intentando encontrar la palabra que buscaba

-Mis orejas, mi cola, mi apariencia entera. - Dijo el rubio mientras movía sus orejas con desdén y su cola se acercaba a la mesa de aquel café donde estaban

-VAMOS! - Exclamo el chico de los ojos color lila - Ya eres jodidamente popular en la escuela Deidara! Las chicas creen que eres "Kawaii" - Manifestó este intentando convencer a el rubio que todavía miraba su vaso de leche poco convencido.

-Si, pero las chicas no son los jueces de este concurso entiendes? - Aclaro el rubio mientras volvía a ocultar su cola bajo la mesa y bajaba sus orejas con tristeza

-No crees que los estas insultando pensando así, Deidara? - Hizo notar el pelinegro que se estaba cansando de todo el rollo de la discriminación, el rubio bajo la cabeza - Ademas, te pareces a un gato y que?

-Ese es el punto, soy raro, un - Dijo frustrado el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquel

-Vamos Neko-chaaaan - Pidió el peliblanco burlándose de este.

-No, y tengo que seguir trabajando.. - Dijo el ojiazul que se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, metiendo su dibujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Buenas Dei-kun, ve a la mesa nueve a ver si quieren algo mas - Dijo con una mirada amable la gerenta de aquel café; una joven de unos 25 años, rubia, ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa. El rubio suspiro, se puso su uniforme y se dirigió a la mesa

-Se van a quedar mucho rato? - Pregunto el rubio a sus amigos que casualmente estaban sentados en la mesa nueve.

-Hasta que decidas anotarte al concurso. - Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada desafiante.

-Bien, pero solo si ustedes me anotan. - Dijo el ojiazul moviendo sus orejas color amarillas como su cabello

-BIEN! -Grito el piliblanco que se levanto y le entrego $20 a este. - Adiós Neko-chaaan.. - Dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás y se dirigía a la salida.

-Nos vemos, dei.. - Saludo el pelinegro mientras seguía a su amigo. El rubio suspiro.

...

-Hoy si que se nos hizo tarde, eh ? - Dijo una peliazul mientras se sacaba su delantal

-Mi modo, vivo solo así que a nadie le interesa a que hora llego a casa - Manifestó el rubio que se dirigió a la puerta de salida - Nos vemos Konan

-Si, adiós Dei-san! - Dijo la ojiazul mientras se acomodaba su cabello

El rubio siguió su camino hasta su casa cuando entro en un parque que estaba desierto, era verano entonces había una linda briza, se sentó en un banco y miro hacia el cielo, bajo su mirada mientras revolvía en su bolsillo "**Si, claro, jodidamente buenos**" pensó irónico el rubio mientras una pequeña briza se llevaba aquel dibujo.

-Maldición! Vuelve aquí! - Exclamo el rubio mientras corría detrás de aquella servilleta de papel donde había dibujado en el café, este freno cuando vio como un pelirrojo con un sombrero negro recogía su dibujo y lo examinaba minuciosamente, el ojiazul quedo atontado al ver que desde atrás de aquel pelirrojo salia una larga cola de gato color roja, aquel pelirrojo levanto su vista para darle lo que parecía ser una critica cuando quedo pasmado viendo al rubio que movía sus orejas de gato mientras intentaba confirmar si aquel era un Neko como él, el pelirrojo volvió a poner esa mirada seria que tenia mientras examino aquel dibujo.

-Esto lo hiciste tu? - Pregunto este mientras posaba sus ojos de un extraño pero hermoso color caramelo en el rubio

-Ah? - Emitió un sonido el ojiazul mientras su amarilla cola se paraba al ver que este lo llamaba

-El dibujo. - Aclaro el pelirrojo secamente que ya parecía algo fastidiado por la lenta reacción de aquel

-Un.. - Confirmo el rubio de forma desganada bajando sus orejas con tristeza

-Ya veo.. Deberías tener un poco mas de confianza en ti, entonces tu dibujos podrían llegar a ser mejores. - Manifestó el pelirrojo que desapareció en la oscuridad dejando caer el dibujo sin importancia alguna. El rubio se quedo pasmado a la critica de este y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su mejilla.

-Hey! - Grito el ojiazul intentando llamar su atención, pero aquel y ya se había alejado - Siquiera dime tu nombre.. - Susurro este bajando las orejas con tristeza nuevamente

...

-Entonces se alejo en la oscuridad dejando caer mi dibujo sin la mas mínima pisca de compasión hacia mi! - Dijo mientras lloriqueaba el rubio arriba del pelinegro que lo consolaba

-Ya paso, ya paso.. - Dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía

-Pero, pero.. Mi dibujoooo! -Volvió a lloriquear el ojiazul en el pecho del Uchija

-Mira, tiene razón tus dibujos serian aun mejores si confiaras en ti mismo, el no quiso decir que fueran malos - Dijo el pelinegro que le levanto el rostro

-Sabes.. - Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de arriba de su compañero- Obtendré mi venganza, ganando este maldito concurso! - Exclamo aquel con sus ojos en llamas por la emoción, el pelinegro lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa "**Al menos lo motivo**" pensó.

-Espera, no dijiste que este era un Neko como vos? - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras soltaba su largo cabello, llegaron a escucharse unos suspiros de sus fansgirls alrededor.

-No estoy muy seguro.. Pero creo que si.. - Dijo el rubio mientras sus orejitas rebotaban en forma tierna sobre moviendo su cabello "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" se escucho de parte de aquellas fansgirls. Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos, faltaba para que volvieran a empezar las clases por lo tanto en el aula estaban solo ellos dos y un grupo de unas 7 chicas que husmeaban, asintieron entre ellos, cuando sorpresivamente ellos dos se abrazaron apasionadamente.

-Oigan chicas, nos pueden dejar solos un momento ? - Dijo con una voz tierna el rubio mientras ponía un dedo en el pecho del Uchija, el pelinegro el mordió su oreja-neko -Kyaaaaaa! No enfrente de ellas Ita-kun - Dijo sonrojado el rubio, las fansgirls de aquellos dos gritaron en conjunto conmocionadas por aquellos dos y asintieron saliendo de la habitación diciendo cosas como "Que monos" "Me los llevaría a mi casa". Estos al ver que las chicas se alejaron se separaron y sentaron en la mesa, el rubio se sobo la su pequeña orejita

-Tienes idea de lo que duele eso? -Le reclamo al pelinegro

-Cállate, soy yo el que tiene pelo de gato en la boca - Dijo este mientras se limpiaba su boca, ambos se miraron.

-A nuevos tiempos, nuevos métodos - Dijeron en coro y se echaron a reír

-Oie, y Hidan ? - Pregunto el rubio mientras dirigía sus ojos a su asiento notando que no estaba dormido ahí

-Dijo algo como.. -Empezó a contar el pelinegro que tosió un poco para imitar el tono de su pálido amigo - "No se muevan de aquí ******, tengo que ver a Kakuzu, vuelvo en un rato! Si se van Jashin los castigara!" - Dicho eso ambos echaron a reir

-Hay, se fue a ver a su novio, me hubieras dicho Ita-kun - Dijo mientras reia el rubio

-Bueno ya, volviendo al tema importante - Agrego el rubio cortando su risa, el pelinegro lo miro atontado.

-Había un tema importante? - Pregunto este mientras levantaba una ceja

-Clarooo que siiiiii - Dijo el rubio mientras agitaba a el pelinegro asiendo un berrinche

-Ahh, si si, tu novio pelirrojo - Afirmo el pelinegro levantando un dedo como si le hubiera llegado la iluminación a este

-No es mi novio! - Grito el rubio con un mero sonrojo en su mejilla "**Seria un Neko como yo?**" Pensó este mientras miraba hacia arriba..

-Te sonrojaste! - Hizo notar burlonamente aquel - Ah Dei, te anote en el concurso a fin de cuentas, faltan 5 días así que mas vale que te sientas inspirado y dibujes algo bueno

-Que nombre pusiste? - Pregunto el rubio entras jugaba con un hilo que salia de su camisa

-Este.. - Se interrumpió el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta del salón donde entro el peliblanco dando un portazo

-Rubiaa! Toma tu identificación del concurso! - Exclamo aquel mientras se acercaba al rubio y se le escapaban unas pequeñas risas burlonas. El rubio la miro..

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Grito el rubio sacado de quicio al ver que su identificación decía "Neko-Chan". Aquel comenzó a ahorcar a su pálido amigo que empezó a tomar un extraño color purpura en su cara

* * *

><p><strong>Nya, nya~<strong>

**Sasodei+Nekos *-***

**No olviden hacer click en "Reviews" y dejar su opinión :D**

**Pronto el segundo! x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta algo corto, Gomen u.u**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

-Heyy! - Llamo el peliblanco a lo lejos, el rubio siguió su camino a la casa sin prestarle atención.

-NEKOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Grito de nuevo aquel, el rubio siguió ahora aun mas enojado

-Dei, deberías hablarle - Sugirió que pelinegro que caminaba al lado del rubio, estaba angustiado ya habían pasado cuatro días y seguía enojado.

-A ese? No gracias. - Dejo en claro el ojiazul mientras desviaba la vista, el peliblanco alcanzo a tomar el hombro de este obligandolo a darse la vuelta, el rubio le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, el peliblanco se quedo en silencio y lo soltó, el rubio dio media vuelta de nuevo y se alejo, el pelinegro miro con angustia como cada uno de sus amigos se iba por su lado, se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia Hidan esperando poder convencerlo para que se disculpara..

-Yo.. -Susurro el peliblanco mientras se frenaba y se daba vuelta, el rubio lo miro con desprecio - Yo.. Lo siento, okey? No debí haberte anotado con ese nombre, es que, me choca que no le tengas orgullo a tu propia especie! - Exclamo el peliblanco con furia, el rubio se quedo pasmado ante aquellas palabras

-Orgullo? - Pensó en voz alta, el peliblanco volvió sus ojos a él

-Si, orgullo. Tu te avergüenzas de ser lo que eres! - Exclamo de nuevo el peliblanco ya sacado de quicio, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco

-Tu.. -Susurro el ojiazul - TU NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE YO HE PASADO! - Grito alejándose este con sus ojos nublados, el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco no podía creer lo que su pálido amigo le acaba de reclamar al ojiazul, al ver como se alejaba el rubio, volvió su mirada al peliblanco que se había quedado pasmado por las palabras que acababan de escaparse de su boca, lo miro serio; sus ojos claramente decían "**IDIOTA**" y se volvió a correr en la dirección en la que había salido disparado el rubio, aquel se encontraba llorando bajo un árbol en el parque "**Maldito Hidan**" pensó para si este, "**Él no tiene idea..**". Su infancia había sido dura, solo por esas malditas orejas y cola, no quería ser así, no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo.. Aquellos recuerdos de su niñez invadieron su mente, como la gente se burlaba de él, como tubo que vivir solo, los golpes, las risas, las lagrimas todo eso se volcó en su mente, mientras miraba con tristeza hacia el cielo, un mirada vacía se apodero de sus ojos.

-Dei... Deii! - Llamaba el pelinegro a lo lejos, el rubio se había perdido en su mundo, aquel mundo gris que podía recordar con suma claridad.. - Dei - Dijo el pelinegro mientras posaba una mano en su hombro, el rubio le dirigió una mirada fría a este, al pelinegro le dolía ver a su amigo así, porque tenia que recordarlo, por que no simplemente esos recuerdos no se borraban de su mente.

-Deidara, te has olvidado de aquel niño verdad? - Le recordó el Uchija dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio recobro el brillo en sus ojos y callo en un nostálgico recuerdo; este lloraba bajo ese mismo árbol hace doce años, con la corta edad de cinco años; un niño de unos diez le acerco y le entrego un pañuelo con una sonrisa, era lo único que este recordaba, un niño con un gorrito rojo que tapaba todo su cabello.. Aunque el sentimiento nunca lo olvidaría, ese cálido sentimiento.. Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo con una "S" bordada con hilo carmesí y le sonrío a su amigo, limpio sus lagrimas con aquel viejo pañuelo, el pelinegro extendió su mano hacia él, este la tomo y se levanto. - Volvamos con Hidan quedo algo angustiado por lo que dijo

...

El peliblanco no creyó oír lo que había oído

-Qué? - Pregunto aun atónito este

-Tenias razón, un.-Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía

-Enserio? - Pregunto el pelinegro con los ojos en blanco

-Un, yo.. No puedo odiar al mundo ahora, todos me han aceptado tal y como soy, aunque no aya encontrado a alguien como yo, todos me hacen sentir como si estuviera en casa, y.. Eso es lo que importa. - Manifestó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa - Bueno ya basta des sentimentalismo, vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre! - Grito entusiasmado dándose la vuelta, los otros dos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros al ver que su amigo al fin lo había entendido, el que sea diferente no lo hacia ajeno a ellos.

-Rubia, esperaaa! - Exclamo el peliblanco que se echo a correr atrás de su amigo, el pelinegro puso sus manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia él con todo su estilo, al llegar al café de siempre se sentaron en una mesa que no estaba aislada de los demás por primera vez.

-Y.. Dei, ya dibujaste lo que presentaras en el concurso? - Pregunto el pelinegro levantado su vista hacia el rubio mientras daba vuelta la hoja del mena buscando algo que le apeteciera, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco

-Joder! No me digas que no has dibujado nada rubia estúpida? - Grito el peliblanco escandalizado

-Es que.. Estaba tan enojado con Hidan que.. Lo olvide por completo - Dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza en forma nerviosa mientras sonreía en un intento de que se apiadaran de él y no le gritasen demasiado, el pelinegro puso una mano sobre su rostro decepcionado. - Pero no se preocupen esta noche presiento que me sentiré inspirado - Agrego el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad no tenia la mas mínima inspiración, su vida estaba tornándose aburrida, lo mas interesante que le había pasado esta semana había sido el encuentro con el pelirrojo que por cierto nunca lo había vuelto a ver, era deprimente.

-Ya se! - Exclamo el peliblanco que se sentía iluminado, sus compañeros lo miraron atentos, con la esperanza de que tuviera una buena idea (CASI nunca pasaba) - Necesitas mujeres! - Exclamo, sus compañeros bajaron la vista, ya la habían visto venir, otra de sus ideas inútiles.

-Enserio esa fue tu mejor idea? - Pregunto el rubio mientras llamaba a la peliazul para hacer el pedido - Aunque.. - Llego a decir, el pelinegro lo miro boquiabierto

-No me digas que estas considerando la idea de Hidan - Interrumpió el pelinegro levantando una ceja

-No es que la este considerando, solo decía que me siento algo solo últimamente..

-Chicos que van a pedir ? - Interrumpió la ojiazul

-Yo; lo de siempre Konan - Dijo el rubio

-Un café y un trozo de tarta de frutilla - Pidió el pelinegro

-Eeeeeee... - Pensó el peliblanco - Una soda y unas frituras

-Valla que tienen gustos distintos - Acoto riendo la peliazul que se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Te sientes solo? Si estas con nosotros - Dijo el pelinegro conmocionado por lo que había dicho anteriormente el rubio

-No esa clase de soledad, hablo de una novia, algo distinto.. - Explico el rubio

-Te entiendo Neko-chaan, yo y Kakuzu somos tan felices.. - Comento el peliblanco

-Enserio quieres un novio Deidara? -Pregunto perplejo el pelinegro

-Yo no dije novio! - Exclamo el rubio sonrojado haciendo que todos en el café voltearan a verlo.

...

"**Yo no quiero un novio**" pensó el rubio en su escritorio buscando alguna idea para dibujar, entonces esta se estrello en su mente, recordando aquella briza de verano empezó a dibujar ahora inspirado...

* * *

><p><strong>Se ha inspirado igual que yo *-*<strong>

**Somos tal para cual Dei *-* Yo también amo a Sasori *-* xD!**

**No olviden dejar Reviews; Opinen y sugieran n-n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nya nya~ Dei dei Kawaii *-***

**Cof, cof, disfruten del tercer capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

-Y.. Que te parece? -Pregunto el rubio sonrojado mientras se sostenía su peludita cola amarilla, pasando su mano una y otra vez en forma nerviosa. El pelinegro se quedo sin palabras examinaba mientras minuciosamente el dibujo de este, ante el silencio el rubio bajo sus orejas con tristeza - Esta feo verdad? - Pregunto dirigiendo sus ojos al piso

-Dei.. - Llego a decir el pelinegro que no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que tenia en sus manos, el ojiazul volvió su mirada hacia él, ansioso - Eh.. Es.. - Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras al ver el dibujo del menor; era una escena oscura donde solo se llegaba a divisar una persona de sexo masculino, la oscuridad tapaba la mitad de su rostro, sostenía una especie de hoja que miraba con recélelo, se llegaba a divisar una larga cola que salía de detrás de él y llegaba a ser alumbrada por un poste de luz a unos metros, todo estaba en blanco y negro, aquel dibujo era el mejor trabajo de todos los que había y podría llegar a haber visto él. - Es el mejor trabajo que has echo. - Llego a decir al fin el pelinegro que todavía no podía creer lo que tenia en sus manos, el rubio se sonrojo al oír aquellas palabras que tanto le había costado pronunciar al Uchija

-Tu crees? - Pregunto ilusionado el menor con una gran sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él lleno de alegría

-Si, por eso lo voy a guardar yo. - Confirmo desconfiando de la seguridad que podía llegar a tener aquel dibujo en las manos del rubio, lo guardo en aquel sobre de papel madera. - Pero.. Es quien yo creo que es? -Pregunto levantando una ceja, el rubio se sonrojo.

-Eh? Quien crees que es? No es nadie en especial. - Salto a la defensiva este mientras desviaba la mirada - Mira ya llegamos! - Exclamo el rubio apresurado por cambiar de tema

...

-QUEE- Llego a exclamar el rubio antes de que el pelinegro le tapara en forma desesperada la mitad de la cara con sus manos, mientras le prestaba atención al hombre en el escenario, para cuando este termino de hablar; el rubio estaba algo azul y se retorcía por falta de oxigeno, el mayor al ver lo que sucedía soltó rápidamente a este que empezó a toser y intentar llevar con sus manos aire hacia él.

-Gomen, gomen, creo que me pase un poco - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le daba unas palmadas al rubio para que se compusiera.

-Un poco? - Dijo levantando una ceja entre tos y tos.

-Igual, no vuelvas a gritar así, tienes que dar una buena impresión, quieres ganar no? - Manifestó el Uchija mientras pegaba una ojeada a la gente a su alrededor. El rubio se enderezo y lo miro con recelo. -Mh?

-Yo no quiero ganar por la imagen que tengo. - Dijo el rubio desviando la vista ofendido.

-Muy bien, aunque no te vendría nada mal esa beca verdad? - Acoto el pelinegro mirándolo de reojo, el rubio se sonrojo, realmente quería la beca a la universidad de arte, aunque fuese en Estados Unidos, él quería ir, era la universidad de arte mas prestigiosa que podía pedir.

-Muy bien ahora escucharemos a los finalistas de este torneo elegidos por el juez Akazuna; profesor en la universidad becada - Anuncio un hombre gordo y de cabello gris, los chicos dieron la vuelta para mirar al escenario; en este se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo con un sombrero negro y traje bastante elegante, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco al ver que era aquel hombre que le había dado esa desmotivadora critica en el parque pero, había algo que inquietaba al rubio aun mas que este encuentro, el pelirrojo, no tenia cola, es mas, parecía ser el humano mas sofisticado sobre el planeta.

-E..e-e-él.. -Balbuceo el rubio mientras señalaba al pelirrojo que lo miro asombrado, este rápidamente puso una mirada seria y dirigió sus ojos color caramelo hacia una hoja que tenia es sus manos.

-Bien, - Comenzó el pelirrojo, mientras mas lo miraba el rubio, estaba mas seguro de que era él - Los finalistas para la próxima semana son; Haruno y Neko-chan. - Anuncio velozmente, unas risitas se llegaron a notar al oír el nombre que le había asignado su compañero al rubio. El pelinegro no llego a darse la vuelta para felicitar a su amigo que este se había puesto en marcha a la salida, furioso? No, confundido. Todas aquellas ilusiones que había creado al pensar "Encontré a alguien como yo" se habían desvanecido, aquel no pudo sentirse mas abatido, decepcionado.

-Deidara! - Exclamo el pelinegro que corrió tras el al ver que este se iba con sus orejas bajas. El rubio le resto importancia al llamado y siguió asta un banco fuera de el lugar del concurso, el pelinegro suspiro y se sentó alado de él.

-Estaba un 99% seguro de que era un Neko igual que yo. - Manifestó el menor que miraba el piso

-Quien? No me digas que- Llego a decir el pelinegro antes de que lo interrumpiese otra voz

-Tu el Neko, necesito hablar contigo un momento. - Dijo el pelirrojo que se había tomado la molestia de seguirlos, ahora tenia unos lentes oscuros de sol.

-Que? - Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro que lo miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía, el rubio miraba pasmado al pelirrojo con un mero sonrojo en las mejillas. Aquel se acerco, tomo del brazo al rubio mientras lo arrastraba hasta su _Mercedes -_ Prestamelo por un rato si? - Agrego mientras miraba al Uchija que se había quedado atónito mirando como estos dos se alejaban. Este arrojó al rubio al asiento del acompañante, se subió del otro lado y comenzó a manejar, hubo un corto silencio mientras el rubio intentaba reaccionar..

-Eh? Espera, qué? - Pregunto el menor que recién había logrado darse cuenta de lo que sucedía - Nooo! Auxilio algún rarito me ha secuestrado! - Grito desesperado pegándose al vidrio polarizado del auto

-Es inútil nadie te puede ver ni oír- Le aclaro su "Secuestrador" algo molesto por la actuación de este, el rubio volteo a verlo lentamente y pego un alarido

-T..tu-tu-tú... -Tartamudeo señalando al pelirrojo mientras el brazo le temblaba, el pelirrojo lo miro sin interés alguno y se bajo del auto, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a la otra puerta y la abrió.

-Vamos -Exigió este mientras tomaba al ojiazul y lo arrastraba hacia dentro de una enorme casa, al entrar soltó su brazo. - Quieres tomar algo? - Pregunto el pelirrojo que se dirigió a la cocina

-Leche nya~ - Contesto en forma dulce el rubio, el mayor lo miro, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió a la cocina, el rubio se tapo la boca rápidamente con sus manos como si quisiese reprocharse su forma de actuar, claro tenia hambre; no podía controlar sus instintos.

...

-No eres el juez de concurso? Eres el que estaba en el parque la otra noche? Porque me secuestraste? No eras un Neko? -Interrogo el rubio mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo que estaba de lo mas tranquilo con su café, las orejas del rubio rebotaron en su dorado cabello mientras lo miraba intrigado esperando que respondiera alguna de sus preguntas, aquel le dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejo sobre la mesa, saco un sobre de papel madera desde su portafolios y lo levanto.

-Esto lo dibujaste tu? - Pregunto el pelirrojo levantando una ceja, el rubio miro aquel sobre y llego a divisar que la etiqueta decida "NEKO-CHAN"

-Un, qué? no creías que tuviera talento? - Pregunto el rubio que lo miraba orgulloso por su trabajo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y dejo su dibujo en la mesa - Por que dibujaste esto?

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza - Manifestó el rubio mientras miraba el dibujo - Estaba inspirado. - Agrego, un momento después de darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando se sonrojo

-Entonces, logre inspirarte mocoso? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada penetrante que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara aun mas

-Espera, tu eras un Neko, yo vi tu cola! - Exclamo el rubio que no pensaba dejar que lo intimidara, el pelirrojo suspiro. - Creo.. - Agrego dudando este mientras se replanteaba la imagen de aquella noche en su cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>Un encuentro inesperado con el destino *-*<strong>

**Me apresurare a subir el próximo si dejan reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii! *-***

**Muchas gracias por leer, enserio TTwTT**

**Bueno he aqui el cap 4**

**P.D. Lean también mis otras historias Sasodei *-* Si es que gustan claro nwn**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

El pelirrojo miro al menor con recelo - Por que estas tan obsesionado con que soy un Neko? Ves que tenga cola, orejas? - Pregunto levantando una ceja, el rubio bajo las orejas con tristeza, y se tomo un tiempo para pensar.

-Estoy un 99% seguro de que aquel día en el parque vi tu cola ademas, porque otra razón te interesarías en mi? - Respondió este alzando sus orejas nuevamente con una mirada desafiante.

-Porque eres lindo. - Le respondió el pelirrojo que se acerco a él mientras corría el mechón de pelo rubio que cubría aquel gran ojo celeste del menor, este se sonrojo.

-Lo suficiente como para arriesgar tu trabajo por mi? - Pregunto este mientras levantaba una ceja - Oí que los jueces no pueden tener contacto con los concursantes antes ni después del concurso - Agrego mientras mantenía fija su mirada en aquellos ojos acaramelados. El pelirrojo se acerco a la oreja del rubio.

-Nadie dijo nada sobre "durante" - Le murmuro con una voz seductora, el rubio se sonrojo aun mas, pero no iba a caer en su juego, este bufo.

-Claro. - Dijo irónico el ojiazul. El pelirrojo se despego de su oreja para mirarlo a los ojos, y levanto su mano asta su rostro sosteniéndole de manera dulce, el rubio abrió sus ojos como platos "**Pensé que estaba jugando**" pensó para si. El mayor se acerco a su rostro como si fuese a besarle.

-SI ERAS UN NE- -Llego a gritar el rubio mientras su cola se petrificaba al ver que el pelirrojo le había tapado su enorme boca, el gorro del pelirrojo se había caído al acercarse a este. "**Con que ese era su plan, Deidara eres un idiota, que hacías? Casi caes, pensaba besarlo? Maldición**" Se dijo a si mismo mientras su mente maquinaba.

-Si vuelves a gritar así, te matare. - Lo amenazo el mayor en la oreja, el rubio asintió y este le soltó.

...

-Y luego que paso? - Pregunto intrigado el peliblanco que miraba atento al rubio que con cara depresiva contaba aquella rara experiencia. -Ya lo imagino! - Exclamo el peliblanco mientras se ponía en pareja con el Uchija - Oh, me enamore de ti desde aquella noche en el parque - Dijo con voz aguda mientras sostenía al pelinegro de la cintura imitando una escena romántica de Yaoi.

-Suéltame tengo miedo - Dijo el pelinegro haciéndose la victima mientras tomaba la voz del rubio, que frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

-Bien! Si quieren inventar su propio manga háganlo pero; luego no vengan a preguntarme que paso esa tarde, yo no soy el uke de ese depravado, un ! -Manifestó furioso el rubio con un mero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Neko-chaaaaaaaaaaan, no te enojees! - Le pidió el peliblanco tironeándole del brazo para que no se fuera

-Y entonces que paso luego? - Pregunto el pelinegro que estaba sentado arriba de uno de los pupitres del aula.

-Que paso? -Pregunto irónico el ojiazul - Nada paso. Me tiro afuera de su casa como si fuera un perro con la escusa de que pronto llegaría "ÉL" - Explico en un tono algo histérico el rubio, sus compañeros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Deidara, suena como si eso te hubiera molestado, no me digas que enserio te gusta? - Dijo el pelinegro que lo miraba preocupado y algo celoso al mismo tiempo. El rubio bufo.

-De que hablas, recuerda que soy un hombre. - Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada a un libro de texto. Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos.

-Deidara, yo también soy un hombre - Acoto el peliblanco indignado - Ah y si te interesa saber; tu libro esta al revés. - Agrego ya algo ofendido por la reacción de este a las preguntas de sus supuestos amigos, en ese momento sonó el timbre de clases, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que llegaron los demás alumnos.

En ese momento el pelirrojo se perdió en sus pensamientos, poniendo una mirada perdida a su libro de texto que continuaba al revés.. "**No me gusta, simplemente me molesto que tuviera ese trato con migo, después de intentar seducirme simplemente me echo fuera por que "ÉL" iba a llegar, quien era "ÉL" y por que era tan importante? .. Debo dejar de pensar cosas tan estúpidas, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo, aunque.. Después de todo si era un Neko igual que yo..**"

-Deidara! - Le llamo la atención el profesor; era pelinaranja y sus ojos de un color violeta - Por favor podrías prestar atención? O por lo menos si vas a fingir que sigues la clase podrías poner el libro en forma correcta? - Le reclamo este, el pelinegro que estaba sentado delante de el ojiazul al ver que este no reaccionaba tomo su libro y se lo dio vuelta dejándolo de la forma correcta, lo miro angustiado y volvió a prestarle atención al profesor que resignado por no poder conseguir la atención de este se había vuelto hacia la pizarra. Termino de escribir aquella oración que había iniciado antes de intentar captar la atención del rubio y sonó el timbre del receso. - Bien, es todo por hoy. - Agrego mientras salia primero que todos del aula, el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se paro alado del pupitre de su compañero.

-Dei.. - Llego a decir este un poco angustiado y justo antes de que se fuese de ahí llego el peliblanco aún algo enfadado.

-Rubia! Despierta! - Le grito aquel en el oído al rubio, este pego un salto y callo hacia atrás con silla, mesa, libro y todo junto - Mhh.. Creo que me pase, bueno, mi venganza esta completa. - Dicho eso aquel pálido personaje se dirigió a la puerta, para buscar a su novio. El pelinegro lo miro con los ojos en blanco y rápidamente se agacho a ayudar al menor que había quedado desparramado en el piso, lo suficientemente atontado como para que no entendiera lo que sucedía, aunque no era nada nuevo. Cuando logro que este recobrara el conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entonces ahí le dirigió la palabra.

-Deidara, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y, espero no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir pero.. Creo que deberías ir intentando asumir que enserio te has enamorado de ese chico. - Dijo mientras lo miraba serio el pelinegro esperando una respuesta del rubio

-Sabes.. Creo que estoy empezando a pensar que podría ser así - Confirmo el ojiazul mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Has vuelto! - Exclamo el pelinegro mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo de oso

-Me había ido a algún lado? - Pregunto levantando una ceja el rubio, al rato ambos se encontraban riendo - Un.. Creo que debería disculparme con Hidan, ahora mismo debe estar llorándole a Kakuzu por lo que le dije - Dijo mientras reía y se dirigía a la puerta.

...

-Dei-san hoy estas con mucha energía - Comento la peliazul mientras le guiñaba un ojo - Paso algo interesante?

-Nada digno de contarse - Le respondió el rubio con un mero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras tomaba unos refrescos de la barra y se dirigía a otra mesa a toda velocidad

-Aquí tienen chicas, que los disfruten. -Dijo el rubio mientras los dejaba en su mesa, parecía haber recuperado su animo, movió sus orejitas de esa forma tan kawaii que siempre lo hacia y dio media vuelta dejando atrás unos suspiros de aquellas chicas. Al llegar a los vestidores se cambio rápidamente y salio, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando este llego a aquel parque con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a cierta persona.. Al ver que no se encontraba se sentó, sin ánimos para levantarse, en la fuente de aquel parque, miraba nostálgico el agua cuando de pronto una voz lo perturbo haciendo que cayera bruscamente a aquella fuente.

-Mocoso, estas bien? Vas a resfriarte si nadas a estas horas - Dijo con un tono burlón el pelirrojo que le dirigía una mirada penetrante, el rubio se sonrojo y se paro para salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dei, sos muy inocente n-n<strong>

**Gracias por leer, intentare subir pronto la continueacion pero ahora mismo estoy en otras cosas :S**

**Dejen sus reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa n-n**

**Bueno, acá esta su Dei secuestrable que tanto quieren nwn**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

-Toma, sécate - Le indico el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba una toalla al menor, este la atrapo

-Un

-Que hacías a estas horas nadando en aquella fuente ? - Pregunto el pelirrojo levantando una ceja

-Te dije que no estaba nadando! - Exclamo ojiazul mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sillón - De todos modos, como es que llegue aquí? - Pregunto confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor, otra vez se encontraba en la mansión del ojimiel.

-Si, creo que no deberías ser tan fácil de secuestrar - Indico el ojiamiel mientras hacia rebotar aquellas orejas color carmesí entre su pelo; hoy estaba completamente al descubierto, no tenia sombrero y tenia un pantalón de neko que permitía ver su cola, el rubio se sonrojo mientras recordaba en el momento en el que el pelirrojo lo había metido a su auto y traído hasta acá.

- Y yo creo que tu deberías parar de secuestrarme - Acoto el rubio mientras seguía con la mirada al mayor que le dejo un vaso de leche caliente enfrente de él y se sentó a su lado con unas ropas en su mano.

-Toma, cámbiate, no quiero tener que aguantarte resfriado luego - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras estiraba su mano con la muda de ropa y desviaba la mirada. - Ademas seguro se preocuparan por ti en tu casa, tendré que llevarte. - Agrego, el rubio bajo sus orejas con tristeza

-Si, preocupados.. - Llego a decir mientras le dirigía una mirada perdida a su vaso de leche, el pelirrojo lo miro angustiado, aquella cara tan desolada que había puesto el rubio no era la de siempre, ni la que le gustaba. - De todas formas, ya me voy, gracias por la ropa pero, estoy bien así. - Dijo el rubio resignado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, al empezar a abrir la puerta, el brazo del pelirrojo la cerro, acorralando al rubio contra la puerta que tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo miraba atento, su cola estaba petrificada.

-Entonces, nadie esta esperándote? - Pregunto el pelirrojo fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos azules, el rubio bajo las orejas de nuevo, "**Que estaba pensando? Alguien como él nunca se interesaría en mi, ademas, tiene a "ÉL" que obviamente es mas importante que yo**" dijo para si este.

-Se supone que alguien debería? - Pregunto el rubio irónico - Seria bueno escuchar por lo menos una vez "Bienvenido a casa" pero, eso no suele pasarme - Agrego mientras dibujaba una sonrisa dolida en su rostro, realmente le dolía, la soledad. Ese vacío que se sentía al llegar y encontrarse con una casa vacía, no había sonrisas por que el llegara, no había nadie esperándolo, podrían pasar los años, pero el nunca se acostumbraría, es decir, quien podría acostumbrarse a la soledad? Quien podría soportar el dolor de estar solo, nadie nunca se enteraría si no llegara a casa, nadie nunca se enteraría si muriese en la ducha, a nadie nunca le interesaría.

-Bien. - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba del mentón al rubio y levantaba su rostro. Se acerco a él al punto en que sus narices se tocaron- Siempre podrás hacer provecho de aquella soledad, solo te hace falta encontrar la forma.

...

"**Hacer provecho de mi soledad?**"se pregunto el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana , perdido en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez se preguntaba que había querido decir el pelirrojo...

-RUBIA!- Le grito al oído el peliblanco al ojiazul, este que ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquellos gritos lo miro sin interés - Vamos a tomar algo? - Pregunto este mientras abrazaba al pelinegro a su lado, el rubio necesitaba despejar su mente de alguna forma, asintió y se levanto de su asiento sonriendo hacia sus fieles amigos.

Al llegar a el mismo café de siempre se sentaron en una mesa en con vista hacia afuera, el rubio estaba distraído, debía contarles lo que paso a sus amigos, "**Tal vez Itachi sepa lo que me quiso decir**" pensó este, quería saber lo que el pelirrojo había querido decir toda costa, era imposible aprovechar aquella soledad que el sentía, aquel vacío en su corazón..

-Hola chicos! Que van a querer hoy? - Pregunto con una sonrisa la peliazul de siempre

-Lo de siempre - Respondió el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos, aquella se sonrojo dio media vuelta y se fue

-Gracias por preguntar - Dijo en tono sarcástico el peliblanco

-Siempre terminas pidiendo lo mismo Hidan, simplemente le ahorre el aburrimiento de estar parada quince minutos mientras divagas

-Bueno, no importa, Dei hay algo que quieras contarnos? - Interrumpió el pelinegro mirando al rubio a los ojos, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que este ocultaba algo.

-Eh.. que? no! - Llego a decir el rubio que se puso algo nervioso, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo

-Enserio? - Preguntaron sus amigos a coro levantando una ceja, el rubio trago su saliva en forma nerviosa y los miro a ambos intentando que no se notara en sus ojos que mentía, estos sonrieron inocentemente

-Esta bien - Dijo el rubio dándose por vencido, era obvio que estos se habían dado cuenta y no lo dejarían escapar sin decirles, prefería ahorrarse que se enojaran por que no les había contado desde el principio. -Umh.. Por donde empiezo..

...

-Emh.. De todas formas, nunca podría entender como alguien puede aprovechar la soledad - Dijo el pelinegro pensativo mientras mordía una fritura.

-Exacto! No tiene sentido, un. - Dijo el rubio resignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el peliblanco hacia horas que se había ido de la cafetería dejando a estos dos discutiendo el tema, eran las nueve de la noche y seguían intentando encontrarle una respuesta, un celular comenzó a sonar, el pelinegro atendió, el rubio lo miro angustiado, sabia que esa era una llamada de su padre para que volviera a su casa, el pelinegro guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada culpable al rubio que le sonrió, se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a sus casas.. "**Itachi tiene tanta suerte, en su casa lo espera su madre, padre y hermano, ansiosos por que vuelva, con una gran cena esperándolo, y luego sentarse todos juntos a la mesa..**" Pensó el rubio angustiado.

-Dei, te paso a buscar mañana temprano para ir, si? - Pregunto el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa hacia el rubio

-Eh?

-Por favor dime que no lo olvidaste - Pidió el pelinegro que lo miraba angustiado, entonces el rubio recordó.

-Olvidarlo? Noo, te-te sorprenderás por lo genial que es mi dibujo! - Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y se echo a correr a su casa. "**Si lo olvido.**" pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba como el rubio corría hacia su casa.

...

"**Muy bien, ideas, ideas, ideas...**" Se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras se presionaba, a este no se le ocurría nada y se hacia tarde..

"_**Siempre podrás hacer provecho de aquella soledad, solo te hace falta encontrar la forma.**_" Esa frase resonó en la mente de aquel "**A esto se refería?**" se pregunto el rubio mientras mordisqueaba la goma de su lápiz.

...

-Me alegro que te aya gustado - Le dijo el rubio al pelinegro mientras le sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no había cedido desde el inicio de aquella mañana

-Tus dibujos están siendo geniales últimamente - Comento el pelinegro mientras entraban a el establecimiento donde se llevaba acabo la final de aquel concurso, el rubio sonrió y se apuro a entrar estaban llegando algo tarde. Se dirigieron a una mesa donde estaban anotando a los presentes dejaron el dibujo y pasaron.

Estos se sentaron en una mesa esperando que anunciaran algo, en el escenario no se encontraba el pelirrojo, solo estaba el peligris de la vez anterior y un peliazul, conversaban entre ellos y debes en cuando le echaban una mirada al rubio.

-Ejem.. Muy bien por favor todos acérquense al escenario - Anuncio el peligris, la gente comenzó a amontonarse en los alrededores del escenario -Bien.. Esta vez de juez tenemos a Hoshigaki Kisame, que elegirá al ganador de este concurso. - El rubio se quedo atónito frente aquellas palabras, "**Donde** **esta?**"se pregunto el rubio a si mismo.

-Muy bien, ahora anunciare el ganador.-Dejo en claro el peliazul mientras le echaba una mirada al publico, el rubio comenzó a sentirse extraño, mareado, con calor.. Entonces callo al suelo, inconsciente? No, solo algo mareado, todo le daba vueltas y llegaba a escuchar como la gente lo llamaba..

* * *

><p><strong>o.Ó Dei que te pasa? D:<strong>

**Lo sabrán pronto si dejan Reviews e.e**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO: Hii! Bienvenidos al capitulo seis *-***

**Inner: Dejare mis comentarios para el final '¬¬**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Entonces él apareció frente a él.

-Deidara! Estas bien? -Pregunto a gritos el pelirrojo preocupado mientras se sacaba su sombrero negro dejándolo ver aquellas orejas carmesí que tanto lo identificaban.

-Te digo algo curioso? - Pregunto el rubio que siquiera podía fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos acaramelados

-Maldición, esta delirando -Confirmo el pelirrojo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y corría hacia la entrada, el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-Te lo diré por mas que no quieras, nunca, nunca supe tu nombre y aun así, me enamore de ti, maldito. - Dijo entre risas el rubio mientras sus ojos se hacían lejanos, el pelirrojo le sonrío con ternura mientras lo dejaba en el asiento de su auto, el rubio había quedo dormido mientras estos llegaban al hospital, el pelirrojo entro con el rubio en sus brazos y se rápidamente consiguió unos médicos que le indicaron que lo colocara en una camilla, este dejo al ojiazul en la camilla con sumo cuidado, antes de eso tomo el celular del rubio y dejo que se llevaran a este a emergencias.

Al rato los mejores amigos del ojiazul estaban en la sala conversando con el pelirrojo, en ese momento un medico salio con una enorme sonrisa, parecía que se estuviera riendo de un chiste que le habían contado allá dentro.

- Como esta ? - Pregunto inquieto el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su silla

-El chico a tomado frió últimamente? - Pregunto el medico con una sonrisa casi burlándose de este

-Eh? Si.. Hace poco se callo en la fuente del parque a eso de las dos de la mañana, por que?- Le respondió el pelirrojo ahora intrigado por la pregunta del medico.

-Eh.. Solo le subió la fiebre por un resfrió y al no haber descansado bien la fiebre llego a mayores provocando que este se sintiera mareado y luego perdiera la conciencia por unos segundos, le hicimos todos los estudios que parecían poder estar conectados, pero solo es un simple resfriado puede estar tranquilo.-Aclaro este que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, miraba con ternura al pelirrojo que lo había traído aterrado por lo que le pudiese llegar a pasar.

-Ah.. Muchas gracias. - Dijo el pelirrojo con un mero sonrojo en sus mejillas, los amigos del rubio sonrientes se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Podemos verlo? - Pregunto el pelinegro, el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse aliviado.

-Claro esta en la habitación 12, pasen por favor - Dijo el medico y se alejo, el peliblanco se encamino a la habitación pero el pelinegro se quedo mirando al pelirrojo, se acerco a él.

-Estoy seguro que Dei se alegraría mas por verte a ti que a nosotros - Comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa el pelirrojo lo miro - Vamos pasa - Insistió aquel con sus ojos carmesí pegados en los del pelirrojo, este se levanto dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontraron con el rubio durmiendo plácidamente en aquella cama con olor a remedio.

-Maldita rubia, venimos a verlo y esta dormido. - Dijo el peliblanco mientras fruncía el ceño, encambio el pelinegro y el ojimiel miraron a aquel rubio con cariño. Estaba claro que esos dos tenían una personalidad bastante parecida.. El peliblanco se dirigió a una silla que estaba a un costado de la habitación y se sentó a mirar con impaciencia al rubio, mientras el pelirrojo hizo una llamada telefónica, al cortar le sonrió al rubio.

...

-Maldición, tenia que desmayarme justo antes de que anunciaran al ganador? - Exclamo el rubio enfadado

-Bueno.. Nosotros creo que iremos a ver quien gano y.. Te llamaremos. - Manifestó el pelinegro mientras tomaba a su pálido amigo del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta fuera de la habitación. El silencio se apodero de aquella habitación por unos segundos, entonces el rubio se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a el mayor que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras lo miraba apoyado desde una de las paredes a su alrededor.

-Sasori -Le dijo con una sonrisa este que se acerco para sentarse en el borde de aquella cama, el rubio lo miro desentendido

-Eh?

-No querías saber mi nombre? -Le pregunto el ojimiel mientras corría aquel mechón rubio de cabello que tapaba uno de los ojos celestes del menor

-S-si pero.. Como lo supiste? - Pregunto el rubio sonrojado

-Deliraste antes de quedarte dormido en mi auto - Le aclaro el pelirrojo con un pequeño, casi inexistente sonrojo que había aparecido en su mejilla al recordar aquella escena, el rubio durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento de su auto, tenia que admitirlo, era tan lindo..- Aunque pensé que te acordarías de mi - Agrego el pelirrojo mientras fingía estar desilusionado por la actuación del menor

-Por qué? Espera, Sa-so-ri? - Divago atontado el rubio, de pronto comenzó a revolver en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar lo que buscaba - Entonces.. creo que esto es tuyo. - Dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba al mayor aquel pañuelo viejo con una "S" bordada en rojo, el pelirrojo lo miro pasmado, en realidad nunca había esperado que lo recordara, ni el mismo recordaba haberle dado su pañuelo, lo miro con cariño y se acerco a él.

-No creo que vallas a volver a necesitarlo - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le arrebataba aquel viejo pañuelo de sus manos antes de posar sus labios en los del rubio provocando que este se estremeciera "Desde sus orejas hasta el fin de su cola". Al separarse sin decir una sola palabra salio de la habitacion, dejando confundido al rubio, que quedo mirando aquella puerta ahogado por sus pensamientos "**Que fue eso?**" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

...

-Y luego? - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba curioso al rubio que pasaba el dedo por el borde de su vaso de leche una y otra vez

-Me beso.. -Aquellas palabras del rubio casi no se llegaron a escuchar - y se fue.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE? -Exclamo el peliblanco - SE FUE? ASÍ NADA MAS? - Pregunto el peliblanco a gritos

-Un - Le respondió secamente el ojiazul que también parecía estar decepcionado, mas bien triste, no lograba entender por que este se había ido sin decir nada, bueno se supone que lo volvería a ver tarde o temprano

-Y.. Cuando iras a . ? -Le pregunto el pelinegro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha

-Mhh.. Se supone que iré la próxima semana, aunque solo.. No quiero ir solo.. -Su voz se apago a medida que iba pronunciando la frase

-Yo iré! - Dijeron los dos compañeros a la misma vez

-Eh?

-Pues.. No queríamos que vallas "solo" y buscamos una buena universidad cerca de la tuya - Aclaro el pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, el rubio se quedo atónito no por lo que hicieron sus amigos, de alguna forma ya se lo veía venir, pero aquel sonrojo, eso era inusual.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Para serles sincera, primero habia echo un final muy feliz, pero..<strong>

**Inner: YO dije que había que hacer sufrir emocionalmente a Deidara un poco mas *Inserte risa malévola***

**Yo: Etto.. Estuve de acuerdo, ademas fui buena y después de todo Dei solo estaba resfriado XD .. Algo de drama no le aria mal aunque .. DEII TT-TT **

**Inner: Deja de lloriquear, esto lo hace mas interesante ¬¬**

**Yo: Dejen reviews *sniff* *sniff***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leer enserio, dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias por favor! Solo estoy aprendiendo a escribir y enserio me gusta saber que piensan sobre lo que hago, me encanta que expresen lo que les gusta y lo que no.**

**Gracias :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

"**... Parece que veré de nuevo a Sa-so-ri.**"Pensó el rubio mientras subía a aquel avión con sus amigos, cada silaba del nombre de el pelirrojo había resonado en su cabeza, realmente no entendía como actuaba este, de pronto lo había besado, y después nunca mas lo vio.. "**Tal vez no quiere verme..**" Pensó angustiado el rubio bajando sus orejas, empezaba a pensar que no era buena idea ir allá, por que querría verle, si este se había ido sin decir siquiera "**Adiós**", aunque si hubiera dicho adiós esto seria peor, hubiera preferido un hasta luego, los pensamientos paseaban en su mente mientras sus parpados comenzaban a serle pesados, "**"Él".. Quién era? Por que era tan importante que yo no estuviese ahí cuando llegara? Por qué.. ?"** Pensó por ultima vez el rubio mientras quedaba dormido en aquel asiento, que ahora parecía ser la almohada mas cómoda que este podía pedir, el pelinegro a su lado lo miraba con cariño y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, estos se conocían desde hace mucho, pero el cariño que este sentía hacia el rubio nunca podría ser el mismo que el rubio sentía por él..

-Dei.. despierta - Le pidió el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba aquellos mechones dorados del ojiazul.

-¿Mmh? - Emitió un sonido aquel mientras abría uno de sus grandes ojos de color cielo, en el instante que vio a el pelinegro tan cerca con aquella bella sonrisa muy entretenido con su cabello se sonrojo bruscamente.

-Al fin despertaste dormilón - Comento el pelinegro mientras sonreía ampliamente - Ya llegamos a donde cumplirás tus sueños - Agrego este señalando la ventanilla que se encontraba a la derecha del rubio, este se pego a la ventanilla mientras contemplaba el descenso a tierra, el pelinegro sonrío nuevamente, con ternura en sus ojos color carmesí..

...

-¡Woah! - Exclamo el rubio mientras recorría aquel departamento - Tu familia tiene mucho dinero ¿no? - Pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose al pelinegro que se había arrojado a un sillón blanco en medio de la sala.

-Algo así.. - Respondió secamente este mientras encendía el plasma que colgaba de la pared

-¡POR JASHIN! - Exclamo el peliblanco y tomo un paquete de papas que había en la alacena

-¿Qué? - Pregunto el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquel intrigado.

-Hay comida. -Anuncio entre mordiscos

-¿Enserio? No me digas. - Dijo con tono sarcástico el pelinegro mientras sonreía burlonamente desde el sillón

-En realidad, a mi también me sorprende.. - Acoto el rubio con una sonrisa penosa, el pelinegro lo miro decepcionado.

-Les dije que había llamado a alguien de aquí para que preparara el departamento para nosotros - Aclaro aquel mientras cambiaba de canal

-¿Eh? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el ojiazul y el ojilila que comían muy entretenidos; el peliblanco unas frituras y el rubio con su peculiar vaso de leche y por arte de magia había encontrado unas sardinas enlatadas de las que se había enamorado a primera vista, no habían escuchado nada de lo que había dicho el pelinegro..

-¿Deidara cuando tienes la orientación? - Pregunto el pelinegro ignorando que no le habían prestado atención anteriormente

-A las tres nya~ - Respondió emocionado este, el pelinegro le echo una mirada al reloj negro que colgaba en la pared y le echo una mirada al ojiazul que tomaba leche felizmente

-¿Te has fijado que hora es? - Le pregunto el pelinegro mientras le indicaba con el dedo indice donde estaba el reloj, el rubio grito aterrado, corrió hasta la puerta con su mochila y en un parpadeo había desaparecido.

...

Intentando no llamar la atención, entro lentamente sin provocar ningún ruido mirando sus pies; concentrado en no hacer un solo sonido, bajaba las escaleras en busca de un asiento vació, cuando levanto el rostro, toda la clase lo miraba como si estuviera perturbando el sagrado ambiente que había en aquella aula, entonces el rubio no tubo mejor idea que tropezar con sus propios pies, rodó por aquellas largas escaleras hasta dar con el aun mas duro suelo..

-Owwww - Se quejo el rubio mientras levantaba el rostro, al hacerlo se encontró con una mano que se extendía hacia él, tomo aquella mano confundido y logro pararse mientras se frotaba su cabeza, levanto el rostro para mirar a los ojos a quien lo había ayudado, entonces se cruzo con aquellos ojos acaramelados.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto aquella dulce voz que recordaba a la perfecciona, el rubio se sonrojo bruscamente - Etto.. - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras revisaba una larga lista que tenia en su mano - Deidara, ¿no? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo, aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente _"Deidara, ¿no?"_, aquellas palabras destruyeron el corazón de aquel rubio en mil pedazos, estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por el publico y todos a su alrededor, pero, sin embargo, aquellas palabras lograron inquietar al rubio, ¿fingía que no lo conocía? ¿en realidad no lo recordaba después de un mes? ¿Después de besarle? ¿Tan cruel podía ser el destino para él?

-Si, gracias - Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa hacía el pelirrojo, podría mentir con aquella sonrisa pero; en sus ojos se veía como aquel pelirrojo le había partido el corazón al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Este se dirigió a un asiento intentando no hacer contacto visual con aquel, quería olvidar que lo había conocido alguna vez, como había actuado con él en el hospital, ¿por qué ahora actuaba como si no lo conociera? Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Ahora lo mejor que podía pedir el rubio; tener una clase con él, mirarlo durante horas mientras explicaba cosas que llegaban a los oídos de este pero, su mente no lograba procesar aquellas palabras, el mundo entero acababa de derrumbarse y este no podría volver a ser igual. Al terminar aquella corta clase; el rubio se dirigió sin ánimos hasta la puerta se escucho como una voz lo llamo pero este estaba sordo, aun se torturaba en su mente con aquellas palabras _"Deidara, ¿no?"_, el dolor crecía en su pecho como si le hubieran clavado una navaja, la movían de un lado a otro, probocandole un dolor insufrible.

...

El rubio entro a aquel departamento como si hubiese llegado a su casa, pero ahora no estaba solo, sus amigos prestaron atención cuando este entro; arrastrando sus pies, con sus orejas caídas, aquellos lo llamaron innumerables veces pero, este no contesto, no los oía, en su mente las únicas palabras que podía escuchar eran _"Deidara, ¿no?"_, abrió la puerta del cuarto que tenia un cartel que decía "NEKO-CHAN"; se lo había preparado el peliblanco esperando que este se enojara, pero la única reacción que hubo fue una sonrisa dolida y el fino ruido de la madera chillar al cerrar aquella puerta, este se dirigió a su cama, y se sentó sin todavía poder comprender, sus ojos se nublaron y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo único que podía oírse en aquel departamento era el eco de los gemidos de dolor del rubio.

-Dei, ¿estas bien? - Pregunto el pelinegro; preocupado desde la puerta, era obvio que no, este no obtuvo respuesta alguna - ¿Puedo pasar? - Insistió aquel, solo se escuchaban aquellos dolidos gemidos del ojiazul atrás de aquella puerta, el pelinegro no podía soportarlo mas, abrió la puerta de la habitación; la mochila del rubio estaba arrojada en el camino a la cama blanca de dos plazas, el rubio estaba acostado en el medio de su cama, con lagrimas en sus ojos. El pelinegro quedo pasmado al ver la escena y su corazón se achico al ver como las lagrimas del rubio corrían por sus mejillas, aquel no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, este cerro la puerta detrás de él y se sentó a un lado de la cama, lo miraba con dolor. - No te fue muy bien, ¿no? - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor, este dirigió su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia él, en sus ojos podía verse la tristeza que tenia este, realmente toda esperanza estaba perdida "**No debí haber venido**" pensaba el rubio angustiado. - ¿Puedo decirte algo? - Pregunto el pelinegro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, este no recibió respuesta -No se que te paso, aunque me lo imagino.. Sea lo sea que aya dicho o echo ese idiota, no es el fin del mundo. - Le dijo positivo este.

-Para el mio si.. lo és. - Dijo con la voz quebrada el rubio mientras serraba sus ojos con dolor; intentando imaginar que este día no había pasado, que era un mal sueño, que nunca había llegado a Estados Unidos, es mas, nunca había ganado aquel concurso, nunca había escuchado las palabras que jamás hubiera pensado que podrían ser las mas dolorosas para él, simplemente quería borrarlas de su memoria y dejar todo como estaba, con aquel dulce recuerdo de el pelirrojo besandole, antes de esto hubiera preferido nunca haberlo vuelto a ver. Sin saberlo el rubio acababa de destrozar el corazón del pelinegro con aquellas palabras que él acababa de pronunciar, él sabia que el rubio no le pertenecía y nunca lo aria pero, el echo de escuchar aquellas palabras con su dulce voz, le rompía el corazón, pero este no pensaba demostrarlo, sabia que pronto le pasaría pero, no pensaba mostrarle aquel dolor al rubio, ahora él tenía que hacerle sentir mejor, eso era lo mas importante.

* * *

><p><strong>Deii TT-TT<strong>

**Dejen reviews por favor, enserio me interesa su opinión (por más que piensen que lo que escribo es basura XD Quiero saber! :D)*-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo: Hii! :3 ****Capitulo ocho :o**

**Inner: Esta historia se esta haciendo muy larga, deberíamos matarlos a ambos y terminarla '¬¬**

**Yo: No seas mala, es divertido n-n**

**Inner: Claro, ya dejemos de molestar a los lectores '¬_¬**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

El rubio sonrió amargamente mientras miraba al pelirrojo explicar, escuchaba lo que decía pero este pensaba que no valía la pena intentar entender sus palabras, después de todo siempre hacia cosas sin sentido, lo que decía también debía ser una perdida de tiempo, recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras lo miraba con recelo, sus dorados cabellos se enredaron entre sus dedos, sus orejas sufrieron de aquel tic que tenia cuando algo le llamaba la atención, aquel tenia una sonrisa pero en sus ojos acaramelados lograba divisarse angustia, "**¿Por qué debería importarme lo que siente? A él no le importo lo que yo sentía.**" pensó el rubio furioso con este, no pensaba interesarse por lo que este sentía, aunque la intriga invadía su cuerpo "**¿Le habrá pasado algo con "Él"?**" pensó amargado el rubio.

-Eso es todo por hoy - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras guardaba sus libros en su portafolios. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta, menos el rubio, el se había quedado aun mirándolo, era su segundo encuentro con el en . aunque la mente de aquel rubio no estaba en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez, ahora estaba llena de tristeza y furia. Al percatarse de que todos se habían ido se levanto malhumorado de su asiento tomo su mochila, a la que no encontraba traerla, y se dirigió a la puerta - Deidara, ven un segundo. - Ordeno el ojimiel que miraba con recelo al rubio, este le dirigió una mirada despreciativa, ignoro aquellas palabras y siguió subiendo las escaleras, ¿por qué habría él de escucharlo? "**Maldito, idiota.**" Pensó el rubio. Para su sorpresa el pelirrojo se adelanto y lo tomo de su rubia y peluda cola de Neko.

-¡KYA~! - Grito el rubio por el dolor que este le había producido a pegarle un tirón en seco.

-No olvides que soy un Neko igual que tu - Dijo amenazante el pelirrojo mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazándolo, soltó la cola de aquel. El rubio quedo pasmado al escuchar esas palabras, ¿se acordaba de él?

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto el rubio entre dientes que lo miraba asqueado y al mismo tiempo confundido

-¿Por qué me miras con tal odio? - Pregunto aquel sonriendo victorioso, al menos había obtenido respuesta de aquel - Mocoso.

-¿Qué quieres? - Volvió a preguntar el rubio ignorando aquella pregunta, el pelirrojo lo miro anonadado mientras intentaba descifrar que le pasaba al rubio, aquel ojiazul frente al silencio, le dirigió otra mirada con profundo desprecio hacia los ojos acaramelados de aquel. - Bien. Si no necesitas nada, me voy. - Dijo el rubio mostrando claramente su enojo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, el pelirrojo movió sus orejas haciendo que su sombrero cayera al piso, agarro al rubio del cuello de su camisa blanca trayéndole hacia atrás, este callo sobre las escaleras.

-Oww~ - Gemio el rubio, un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba arriba de él

-Mira, me vas a responder la pregunta que te hice, ó si no, no creo que vallas salir de este lugar. - Le dejo en claro el pelirrojo encerrándolo con sus brazos sobre las escaleras, el rubio parpadeo dos o tres veces sin creer lo que este hacia, hizo un intento para zafarse de él, sin éxito, lo miro con sus ojos llenos de furia y sonrió amargamente.

-Sasori, ¿no? - Pregunto el rubio irónico con su mirada fija en aquel pelirrojo, sus ojos del color del cielo mostraban la frustración que aquel tenia, y con una sonrisa casi psicópata, alejo al pelirrojo de si de un empujón, para levantarse y salir de allí. El pelirrojo simplemente lo miro pasmado desde el piso mientras este se alejaba con una frenética sonrisa. El ojiazul, de alguna forma de había respondido la pregunta de aquel.

...

El rubio suspiro antes de entrar al departamento, repasando lo que acababa de pasar, angustiado, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la puerta.

-Ya llegue - Anuncio el rubio, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - Parece que no hay nadie en casa. -Pensó en voz alta este, borro su falsa sonrisa de su rostro y se dirigió a la heladera donde había una nota "NEKO-CHAN: Como tardabas; nos fuimos a comprar provisiones, enseguida volvemos. Itachi y Hidan n-n". "**Gracias a dios que no estan**" Pensó el rubio aliviado, recordó como había actuado Sasori hace rato y frunció el ceño "**No me interesa.**" pensó este mintiéndose a si mismo, abrió la heladera y tomo la caja de leche casi vacía, logro llenar medio vaso y arrojo la caja a la basura.

-¡Volvimos! - Exclamo el peliblanco desde la puerta que corrió a tirarse arriba del rubio, este rápidamente lo esquivo haciendo que aquel chocara con la puerta de la nevera.

-Bienvenido Hidan. - Le dijo en tono burlón el rubio mientras se dirigía al sillón donde el pelinegro solía desplomarse.

-¿Cómo te fue? - Pregunto el pelinegro mirando al rubio de reojo mientras dejaba las compras sobre la mesada, el rubio trago saliva ruidosamente

-Bien. - Dijo secamente mientras prendía el televisor, la escena de la semana anterior tubo lugar en su mente; el pelinegro acariciando su cabello hasta que él se durmiera en un intento de consuelo.

-Genial - Dijo con una blanca sonrisa su pálido amigo que ignoraba por completo los sentimientos del rubio - Ahora yo haré un anuncio -Agrego este riendo mientras lograba que las miradas de sus amigos se situaran en él - Viajare mañana a Japón- Anuncio este mientras refregaba su boleto de avión contra su rostro pensando que vería a su amado Kakuzu, sus compañeros desviaron su mirada para seguir en lo que estaban ocupados sin interés alguno, el pelinegro guardaba las compras y el rubio bebía leche en el sillón mirando televisión, negándose a si mismo pensar en el pelirrojo.

...

Aquella noche era realmente fría, el rubio intentaba mantenerse cálido en su cama y conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando este decidió levantarse, arrastrando su cola con desgano por las sabanas, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.. Abrió la nevera intentando no hacer ruido, un resplandor salió de esta, el rubio tomo la caja de leche y cerro la puerta volviendo a dejar todo en oscuridad, corrió sus pelos entrometidos que se metían en su boca y pegaban en su cara, llego a devisar una coleta sobre la mesa, la tomo y desganado junto todo su cabello o la mayoría de aquellas mechas doradas atándolas en una sola cola de caballo, algunos entrometidos cabellos lacios todavía caían sobre su frente pero, ya se le hacia menos molesto, les resto importancia y termino el vaso de leche que se había servido, se dirigió al sillón y se desplomo sobre el sin siquiera prestar atención al pelinegro que estaba dormido; sentado con un libro en sus manos, Deidara sintió algo molesto en su espalda y se decidió a mirar, en ese momento se encontró con que el pelinegro lo miraba furioso por haberlo despertado.

-I-i-itachi.. - Tartamudeo el rubio que sabia que no era nada bueno despertar a este de esa manera, con una mirada aterrorizada hacia aquel este, callo al piso. - Pe-per-don - Tartamudeo nuevamente el ojaizul desde el piso, para su sorpresa el pelinegro le sonrió amablemente, esto logro asustar aun mas al rubio, que lo miraba aterrorizado por lo que le fuese a hacer.

-¿Qué haces acá a estas horas? - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras levantaba un ceja.

-Es que.. Un.. Tenia frió en mi cama y no podía dormir entonces me levante por un vaso de leche y-y-y.. Durmiendo.. Tú.. sillón - Intento explicar el rubio mientras movia los brazos desesperado intentando hacerle entender lo que había pasado a este, nervioso. El pelinegro rió, aquella melodiosa risa cambio el ambiente entre ellos, el rubio lo miro aliviado y suspiro, de pronto su mente fue inundada por el recuerdo de hace unos días del pelirrojo, este se apodero de su rostro haciendo que bajara sus orejas con tristeza al recordarlo, borrando aquella blanca sonrisa que había puesto al oír reír al mayor.

-De todas formas, quería preguntarte algo, Dei. - Le dijo el pelinegro que lo miraba con una suave sonrisa ocultando la angustia que inundaba su cuerpo al ver al ojiazul triste - ¿Qué paso con "él"? - Pregunto este, el rubio había entendido por completo a quien se refería pero, opto por actuar indiferente al tema.

-¿Quién? - Pregunto este haciéndose el desentendido, el pelinegro puso una mirada acusadora mientras levantaba una de sus cejas demostrándole aquel que no le había creído su actuación, el rubio volvió a bajar su cabeza y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado la ultima vez que lo había visto, en el progreso en que él rubio le contaba su historia, el pelinegro se iba sorprendiendo por la actitud defensiva del rubio y la indiferencia del pelirrojo, el mayor capto enseguida el carácter de aquel y decidió explicarle al menor como era la cosa con esa "clase" de hombres..

-Dei - Llamo la atención del rubio mientras sus ojos carmesí se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación - Yo creo que él, enserio quería arreglar las cosas contigo, es complicado, él no va a admitir que tu le importas, es un orgulloso pero, tiene un buen corazón, tenle paciencia. - Le explico este que no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, a pesar de que el odiaba con todo su corazón a aquel pelirrojo, no podía soportar ver sufrir a su hermoso rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: KYAA~ Itachi-san al rescate *-*<strong>

**Inner: Eso fue muy cursi '¬_¬**

**Yo: A quien le importa :B Dejen reviews :D**

**Inner: Les conviene ¬¬**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo: Hola! :3 Umh.. este fic se hace largo.. xD**

**Inner: Si, tendremos que matar a alguien *Muajajaja***

**Yo: Mhhh.. No es mala idea.. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

Aquella sonrisa blanca que le dirigía el rubio al pelinegro era la mas hermosa que aquel había visto..

-¡Itachi! ¡Subamos allá! ¿Siii~? - Pregunto el rubio con ojos joshi, el pelinegro le dirigió una blanca sonrisa que claramente significaba que si, el rubio lo tomo de la mano y corrió a la montaña rusa - Woooah~ ¡Es genial! - Exclamo el rubio mientras observaba que tan alta era aquella atracción, al pelinegro le daban nauseas de solo verla, puso una expresión de terror hacia ella.

-Dei.. - Susurro el pelinegro mientras lo jalaba de la campera, aquel poso sus celestes ojos en él, este señalaba aterrado con la mano que incluso llegaba a temblarle aquel juego.

-Umh.. Itachi, puedes esperarme abajo, ¿Un? - Dijo el rubio al notar el terror de su amigo, este asintió mientras miraba como el rubio corría hasta la entrada con una blanca sonrisa, se divertía.

-Uno por favor - Le pidió el rubio al encargado de aquella atracción, este asintió corto un pedazo del pequeño papel que traía el rubio con él y lo dejo pasar, emocionado se abrocho el cinturón en el primer asiento y antes de que aquel juego comenzara dirigió sus celestes ojos a su amigo que lo miraba con ternura desde lejos, el rubio puso una amplía sonrisa en su fino rostro mientras lo saludaba agitando con emoción su mano derecha, el pelinegro dibujo una fina sonrisa en su rostro y le saludo con la mano pero, de forma mas discreta, aquella atracción comenzó; mientras el carro escalaba aquella gran montaña, dirigió sus ojos hacia el pelinegro pero, el rubio no quería creer lo que veía, boquiabierto miraba al pelirrojo que charlaba muy a gusto con el pelinegro, entonces este señalo al rubio, mostrandole al pelirrojo donde se encontraba y este lo saludo con la mano, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del ojiazul cuando entonces el carro bajo la montaña, el rubio pego un alarido del susto, estaba demasiado distraído como para notar que aquel carro había llegado a la punta, ya no podría disfrutar de aquella atracción.. "**¿Qué le diré?, ¿Me dirá algo?, ¿Se disculpara?**" Aquellas preguntas recorrían la mente del rubio que caminaba hacia aquellos dos, "**Maldición**" pensó el rubio al pararse frente a ellos.

-Hola Deidara, ¿Cómo has estado? - Pregunto el pelirrojo con una expresión suave en su rostro mientras examinaba de arriba abajo al rubio; este tenia una sudadera con capucha, negra y unos jeans, grises, rotos; como se usaban en esos momentos, con unas fieles zapatillas blancas. El pelirrojo tenia una camisa blanca con un jean también gris y unos zapatos pero, lo que mas le molestaba al rubio era aquel maldito sombrero negro que ocultaba sus orejas de Neko.

-Bien - Contesto secamente el rubio para volver su mirada al pelinegro - Vamos a otro lado, tengo hambre. - Le pidió caprichoso a aquel con la esperanza de separarse del pelirrojo, el pelinegro lo miro desentendido.

-Amh.. Dei, yo.. Tengo que trabajar, ahora, ya se paso mi descanso - Dijo el pelinegro que se despidió rápidamente para volver a la fuente de sodas donde trabajaba, el rubio lo maldijo en voz baja por hacer que este quedase con el pelirrojo a solas. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, entonces el pelirrojo se digno a hablar.

-¿Puedo secuestrarte? - Pregunto este con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

...

-Toma - Le indico el pelirrojo al menor mientras dejaba un vaso de leche en la mesita de centro y se sentaba a un lado del rubio en su sillón negro de terciopelo. El rubio tomo el vaso mientras miraba al pelirrojo con recelo.

- ¿Como rayos termine aquí? - Pregunto aquel situando sus hermosos ojos azules en el pelirrojo aun con enojo en ellos. - De nuevo. -Agrego

-Te pregunte si podía secuestrarte y tu te sonrojaste, yo tome como un si. - Explico el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos fijando sus acaramelados ojos en el rubio, en un intento de que este ablandase su mirada. El rubio no dijo nada, desvió su mirada, tomo un trago de su leche, y le dirigió una mirada desafiante al pelirrojo, no pensaba decir nada hasta que este justificara de alguna forma sus acciones, el pelirrojo suspiro.

-¿Estabas enojado por que te trate como si nunca te hubiera conocido? - Pregunto el pelirrojo reprochandole con la mirada al rubio.

-ESTOY enojado. - Le corrigió el rubio con voz roca invitándolo a que este dijera algo para arreglarlo. El pelirrojo se acerco a este mientras dibujaba una fina sonrisa en su rostro, gateo un poco y llego a la oreja del rubio que sintió un cosquilleo por el aliento de este.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste mocoso; " los jueces no pueden tener contacto con los concursantes antes ni después de este" - Le recordó el pelirrojo y se alejo de aquella dorada oreja para darle un dulce beso pero, comenzó a sonar un celular, era el del rubio, aquellos dos maldijeron en voz baja desviando su mirada, volvieron la mirada a los ojos del otro y pronunciaron una hermosa sonrisa, el rubio saco su celular del bolsillo y abrió la tapita para identificar el numero.

-¿Itachi? - Pensó en voz alta y atendió - ¿Un? - Él rubio abrió sus ojos como platos y empezaron a hacerse cristalinos al cortar, el pelirrojo lo miraba intrigado, el rubio no pronuncio una sola palabra y rompió en llanto -Itachi esta.. - Llego a decir con su quebrada voz, el pelirrojo no entendía lo que le sucedía.

...

El rubio entro rápidamente a la sala con desesperación buscando a la persona que tuviera el celular de su amigo, entonces ahí estaba, un hombre peliazul de ojos negros, tenia su camisa gris manchada de sangre y sostenía en su mano aun mas ensangrentada el celular del pelinegro, este parecía aturdido. El rubio se paro enfrente de aquel, sus lagrimas todavía se escurrían por sus mejillas..

-Tú eres.. - Llego a decir el peliazul, en ese momento el pelirrojo apareció detrás del rubio, en ese momento el peliazul no tenia dudas pero, no era el momento para tomar el tema.

-¿Qué le paso? - Pregunto el rubio con un hilo de voz, el peliazul sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la cara que puso el rubio, estaba desolado, sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, en aquella sala solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de este.

-Seria mejor que te sentaras. - Le indico el peliazul con lastima en sus ojos, luego le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que tenia una expresión de terror.

-¿Qué.. qué le paso? - Volvió a preguntar el rubio con tristeza y su voz cada vez mas quebrada.

-Estábamos en el negocio cuando.. Entro una banda de delincuentes, Itachi presiono la alarma entonces.. Uno de ellos intento matar a Itachi - Pronuncio con dolor el peliazul, aquellos ojos negros empezaban a cristalizarse pero él no pensaba soltar una sola lagrima - ..Pero, este solo llego a hacerle un corte en la garganta y la policía llego junto con la ambulancia, ahora mismo están intentando salvarlo con una traqueostomia pero, las posibilidades son..

-No digas que son bajas.. - Interrumpió entre sollozos el rubio - Él es mi mejor amigo.. Él.. Se tiene que salvar.. -Sollozo, el pelirrojo lo abrazo en un intento de consuelo pero ya nada podía hacer que este se sintiera mejor.. El peliazul miro con enojo al pelirrojo mientras este intentaba consolar al rubio, la cola del rubio estaba enredada y sus orejas bajas mientras se dedicaba a soltar lagrimas en el pecho del pelirrojo que sin pensarlo le decía que todo iba a ir bien..

...

El rubio miraba con recelo desde aquel sillón blanco al peliazul que discutía con el pelirrojo, debes en cuando estos lo miraban, sonreían y se volvían, para seguir discutiendo, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, su amigo podía morir, este día que había comenzado como un sueño, se volvía una pesadilla.. Los minutos parecían horas y las horas días.. Entonces se vio venir un medico, que se secaba el sudor con mala cara.

-¿Los que están por Uchija? - Pregunto el medico entras le echaba una mirada a la sala

-¡YO! - Exclamo el rubio mientras se levantaba y casi corriendo se paraba enfrente de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Inner: Vas a considerar mi idea, ¿eh?<strong>

**Yo: Mhh.. Según que digan las Reviews.. ¿Matamos al Uchija?**

**Inner: Sii!**

**Yo: Lo voy a pensar, es muy sexi para morir *-***


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo: Sabia que Karu-sempai seria la primera en quejarse del maltrato al Uchija, la idea era interesante pero, no la utilice *muajaja* xD**

**Inner: Ya deja de molestar '¬¬**

**Yo: Hai hai ¬_¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

El rostro del rubio se lleno de lagrimas de tristeza y dolor, mientras corrían por sus mejillas se dirigió a donde el hombre había señalado, sin dejar que este terminara de hablar, el pelirrojo lo miro sin entender que le sucedía pero un mal presentimiento amenazaba el estomago de este, que camino hacia el medico que miraba atonito al ojiazul corriendo por aquel blanco pasillo.

-¡ITACHI! - Grito dolido el rubio al ver el cuerpo de su amigo que descansaba pacíficamente, este comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, le dolía, "**¿Por qué?**" se preguntaba este a si mismo, una y otra vez, dolido, sintió como una mano le acariciaba su cabello, entonces levanto la vista.

-¡Deidara, no es lo que tu- El pelirrojo no llego a terminar aquella frase, contemplo la escena; el rubio miraba atónito al pelinegro que le sonreía con su mano en la cabeza de él, ellos no dijeron una sola palabra el simple echo de verlo vivo lo hacia la persona mas feliz y agradecida del mundo, aunque por un momento pensó que lo soñaba, pero era real. No necesitaba ninguna explicación, no le interesaban los detalles, y mucho menos por que el medico no le había dicho que estaba vivo en el instante en el que se lo había preguntado. El pelirrojo camino hasta el rubio con una sonrisa mientras los observaba entonces el pelinegro intento hablar, un dolor insufrible se situo en su garganta, entonces se dio cuenta del tubo que salia de su garganta para que este respirara - Te hicieron una traqueostomia, podrás hablar con un poco de practica en un tiempo. - Le explico el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía, el medico entro a la habitación junto con el peliazul.

-Perdón por no explicarle la situación, joven - Dijo el de bata blanca con una reverencia hacia el rubio este lo miro, aún sin creer lo que sucedía.

-No, fue mi culpa, no me moleste en escuchar lo que iba a decir. - Expreso el ojiazul haciendo una reverencia hacia aquel.

-Me pueden permitir unos minutos con Uchija, quisiera explicarle como van a hacer algunas cosas desde ahora en adelante.

El rubio camino en dirección a la puerta mientras se despedía con su mano derecha de su compañero dibujando una blanca sonrisa.

El ojiazul se sentó en aquel sillón blanco donde había estado imaginando como seria la vida sin su mejor amigo, como podría vivir sin él, ahora, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro imborrable o eso pensó él hasta que llego a divisar nuevamente al peliazul y su amado discutiendo, comenzó a pensar en el tema que había evitado mientras operaban al pelinegro.. "**¿De donde se conocen? ¿Por qué discuten?**" Preguntas así recorrían su mente hasta que por fin lo compendio o casi "**¿Será "ÉL"?**" Esa pregunta ocupo su mente, haciendo que este se perdiera en sus pensamientos, si aquel era "él" los echos encajarían, la mirada de odio hacia el pelirrojo al llegar -a la cual le había restado importancia cuando entraron ya que no era momento para preguntarse esas cosas-, la mirada de terror del pelirrojo al verlo, sus malditas discusiones y aquellas miradas y sonrisas falsas hacia él mientras lo hacían.

-Dei~ Te estoy hablando.. - Le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio que mientras aquel pensaba se había sentado a su lado, estaba siendo tapado por los pensamientos aquel -¡Dei!

El rubio se estremeció en su asiento del susto

-¿Qué? - Contesto distraído el rubio que miro al pelirrojo, le echo una ojeada al peliazul que los miraba con recelo y volvió su mirada al ojimiel

-¿Cómo "que"? ¿Estas bien?

-Un..

-No pareciera.. ¿En serio te sientes bien? - Volvió a preguntar preocupado por la mirada de tristeza del rubio hacia el piso, este volvió su mirada al pelirrojo que lo miraba preocupado a la espera de una respuesta.

-Te dije que si. - (Para los que no saben "Un" en japones es "Si" xD) Desquitándose en la respuesta, quería odiarlo, pero no podía, quería preguntarle si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, pero temía que su respuesta fuera un "Si", lo destrozaría.

...

El pelinegro miraba con ternura al rubio que se había quedado dormido en una silla alado de su cama, este venía cada día a cuidar al pelinegro ¿Su vida social? estaba completamente destruida, ya hacía una semana de aquel agitado día donde lo habían operado pero, había algo agobiante en la actitud del rubio, este no era como el que le había sonreído aquel día que salió de su habitación para que el medico le explicara como iban a ser las "cosas" por no decir su "vida" desde ese momento, no, la sonrisa que este le mostraba todo los días era por completo vacía, cada vez que este le había preguntado si algo le sucedía aquel le había dado un seco "No" por respuesta, con una de aquellas falsas sonrisas.

-¿Por qué esa cara? - Pregunto el rubio mientras se estiraba en la silla recién despierto, el pelinegro sin darse cuenta había puesto una cara agobiante como si sintiera un dolor insufrible, es cierto, le dolía ver al rubio así.

-Dei.. ¿En serio no hay nada que te este molestando? - Pregunto el pelinegro en un intento de que no le diera la misma respuesta de siempre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

"**¡Lo sabia!**" Pensó el pelinegro, que no sabia si sentirse feliz por haber conseguido que le respondiera otra cosa que no fuera "No" o sentirse triste por que sabia tenia razón con respecto a que algo le pasaba a este.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho.. - Manifestó el pelinegro mirando fijo al ojiazul que bajo su mirada al piso.

-Un..

-¿Entonces?

-Si hay algo pero.. No tiene importancia - Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa dolida, el pelinegro suspiro frustrado

-Ese es el punto, si tiene importancia.

El rubio miro hacia el piso, vacilaba si contarle o no.

-Hablemos hipotéticamente,.. Si tu dudaras de que la persona que tu amas tiene a alguien mas ademas de ti, ¿Que harías? - Pregunto el rubio que aún mantenía su mirada en el piso mientras retorcía un mecho de su cabello de forma nerviosa.

-Hipotéticamente.. -El pelinegro hizo una pausa y el rubio dirigió su mirada ansiosa hacia él- Le preguntaría.

-¿Pero si tienes miedo? - Pregunto el rubio apurado - Hipotéticamente, ¿No tendrías miedo de preguntarle?

El pelinegro lo miro con ternura, el rubio lo miraba ansioso en espera de una respuesta con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Claro que tendría miedo pero, ¿no crees que nunca llegarías a nada si no le preguntas?

Entonces el rubio comprendió, este no podía seguir esperando que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas, tenia que hacer algo.

El rubio se levanto rápidamente de su silla y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Gracias Itachi, ¡Tengo algo que hacer, te veo mañana! -Exclamo este mientras corría por el pasillo, el pelinegro dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al volver a ver aquella sonrisa en los labios del rubio mientras se iba.

Era lo único que podía hacer por él, aunque parecía suficiente.

-¿Acaso nunca le vas a decir lo que sientes por él? - Pregunto el peliblanco mientras entraba a la habitación señalando hacia atrás refiriéndose al rubio que había salido disparado por el pasillo.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a Dei?

-¿Acaso me has dicho que amas a alguien más? -Pregunto el peliblanco con ironía.

-Si, nunca se lo diré. - Respondió el pelinegro dirigiéndole una mirada nostálgica al árbol desnudo que había del otro lado de la ventana

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, él no me correspondería y lo único que haría es sacarle a su mejor amigo, -hizo una pausa- sabes como es él, nunca me trataría igual..

-¿Y solo por eso no vas a decirle?

Se sentó en la silla del rubio

-¿Necesito mas motivos? - Pregunto el pelinegro posando su mirada en el peliblanco

-No es que los necesites, solo me parece absurdo - Bufo el peliblanco

-No es absurdo, sabes que tengo razón.

-¿No crees que él tiene derecho a saber tus verdaderos sentimientos?

-No digo que no tenga derecho a saberlos, solo digo que es mejor así.

-Como tu quieras. - Dijo el peliblanco resignado, el pelinegro era terco y nunca cambiaría de opinión sin importar lo que él dijera.

* * *

><p><strong>F*ck esto esta muy largo TT-TT<strong>

**¿Alguna sugerencia de como terminarlo? XD**

**Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo :B**

**Por cierto, acepto sugerencias, dejen sus reviews a su derecha *-***


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Val los saluda desde el otro lado de su pantalla! :3**

**He aquí el capitulo 11 :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

El pequeño de cabello lacio miraba la puerta vacilante "**¿Toco o no toco?**" aquella pregunta daba vueltas por su mente, entonces sin pensarlo hizo sonar el timbre.

Al abrirse la puerta él no puedo creer lo que veía, el peliazul dibujo una sonrisa y cuando estaba a punto de invitarlo a que este pase, el rubio dio media vuelta, mientras corría sus lagrimas se perdían en las calles y viento.. No podía creerlo, es cierto lo había estado pensando un largo rato; podía ser cierto pero, no quería creerlo, este disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta quedar parado, se pregunto ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿ cuándo?, ojala pudiese preguntarse "¿quién?", ya lo sabia y el daño en su corazón estaba echo.

...

-¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre? - Le pregunto en tono enfadado el peliazul al pelirrojo que estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón con un libro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto este inexpresivo

-¡METERTE CON UNO DE TUS ALUMNOS!

El pelirrojo se mostró disgustado hacia este

-Ese chico.. Yo nunca podría verlo como solo mi alumno.

-¿Por qué no? - Pregunto el peliazul que comenzaba a calmarse

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Él es ese niño del que te había contado.

El peliazul se mostró sorprendido.

-No me interesa si pierdo mi trabajo y todo mi dinero, nunca lo dejare ir. - Le explico el pelirrojo al peliazul - Yo lo amo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, el peliazul camino hacia la puerta.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos

-¿Quién es Kisame! - Pregunto a gritos el pelirrojo desde el sillón, al no obtener respuesta camino hacia la puerta fastidiado, este quedo pasmado al ver como el rubio escapaba con lagrimas en sus ojos de su hogar. Este se pregunto por que, no hubo tiempo de seguirlo, el rubio se había perdido en aquellas oscuras y solitarias calles.

...

Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con sus dos compañeros que le dirigieron una sonrisa, el pelinegro tenia puesto algo que se parecía a un collar de perro con un pequeñísimo tubo sobresaliendo de este, le resto importancia, sabia que pronto volvería a casa, en ese momento estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que había sucedido con respecto al pelirrojo, camino recto hasta su cuarto, no dijo una sola palabra, ni provoco un solo sonido, el pelinegro lo miro angustiado mientras se preguntaba que habría pasado en la casa del ojimiel, este siguió con la mirada al rubio que cerro su puerta detrás de él. Sus compañeros se miraron desentendidos.  
>El rubio se sentó en su cama sin comprenderlo, ¿Acaso todo había sido una fantasía? Aquellas miradas de amor entre el pelirrojo y él, aquel gran sentimiento entre ellos ¿Todo lo había imaginado? ¿Todo era una mentira?, sin duda alguna, no lo comprendía, nunca lo haría, el ojiazul arriba de su cama con sabanas celeste bebe, quedo mirando la puerta de entrada a la habitación con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho. Hubo lugar a un sonido, el pelinegro tocaba la puerta, el rubio no respondió, el pelinegro se había acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones en las que debía consolar al rubio, pero, esta vez algo lo inquietaba en su interior, entro a la habitación y observo al rubio que con angustia hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y su pecho, el pelinegro cerro la puerta detrás de él y sin decir una sola palabra se encamino a aquella cama, gateo hasta enfrente del rubio y lo contemplo pacíficamente, notó como este daba pequeños saltitos a compás con sus orejitas mientras sus lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, el pelinegro no las veía pero, sabia que estaban ahí, la rubia y peluda cola del rubio estaba pegada al contorno de su cuerpo como si intentase protegerse, el pelinegro acerco hacia él su mano con abundante cuidado, levanto el rostro de aquel; tenia un pequeño sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban irritados, algunas lagrimas aun corrían con lentitud por sus mejillas, el mechón de pelo lacio y dorado que solía tapar su ojo izquierdo estaba aplastado contra su cara; despeinado y pegado a este por el llanto y el sudor, aun en ese estado lamentable al pelinegro le parecía realmente hermoso, no importase como lo viera él era hermoso y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario estaba completamente ciego, tan indefenso, tan frágil y de alguna extraña forma, tan inocente.<p>

El pelinegro corrió los rubios cabellos de su rostro y con inmenso cariño y ternura en su suave mirada, le sonrío en un intento por que este comprendiera sus sentimientos por él, sabia que no lo haría pero, no le molestaba o por lo menos, trataba de convencerse de ello. El rubio se lanzó al pecho del pelinegro sollozante, aquel -sonrojado- le acariciaba su dulce cabello y orejas de Neko con afecto, no entendía por que, pero, últimamente este necesitaba tener al menor cerca, ¿Su cariño por este crecía? Quien sabe, pero, comenzaba a no poder controlar sus emociones, simplemente quería besarle y colocarlo en una cajita de cristal, donde nadie pudiera lastimarlo, donde nadie pudiera quitárselo.  
>El rubio levanto su rostro y miro apenado al pelinegro, solo el sabe por que lo hizo, solo el sabe que lo impulso, por que lo intento, algo dentro de si no le dio opcion, ¿Era lo correcto? No le interesaba.<br>Aquel rose de labios con emociones a medias se prolongo por unos segundos, el pelinegro rodeo con los brazos a este cuidadosamente, invitándolo a seguir pero sin impedirle separarse de este, no pensaba obligarlo a nada. Entonces el rubio se separo y miro desconcertado -y sonrojado- a su compañero -también sonrojado- , este lo miraba apenado pero, no arrepentido.

...

El rubio se recostó en su mesa con dolor de cabeza, el pelirrojo no había llegado a clase aun, este se centro en sus pensamientos, cada vez estaba mas confundido, "**¿Lo hará para evitarme?**" pensó en un intento de entender lo que aquel hacia, pero era inútil, nunca entendería nada que tuviera que ver con él, dejo de pensar en este en intento descifrar otro de los enigmas de su cabeza, Itachi. Recordaba el día de ayer, no había podido dormir pensando en las palabras que habían salido de aquella boca "**_Te amo_**" "**¿Seria una broma? No, él no hace esa clase de cosas**" pensaba mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, recordaba como en los ultimos días este se comportaba extraño, esas miradas, esas sonrisas, lo dio por seguro, no era una broma pero, ¿Que haría? Él era su mejor amigo, parecía que su cabeza explotaría, ¿cuándo su vida se había convertido en un desastre?.. Sabia que el pelirrojo no aparecería, mas vale irse antes de quedarse a esperar como los demás, el ojiazul se encamino a la salida de la habitación intentando descifrar que le pasaba a su vida, entonces choco con alguien.

-Oww~ - Gemio el rubio, mirando el piso- Lo sien- Sus palabras de detuvieron al ver al peliazul que lo miraba sorprendido, el rubio se levanto de un salto e intento escapar de aquella escena pero, el mayor lo tomo del brazo haciendo que este se detuviera.

-¿Y Sasori? - Pregunto dirigiendo una mirada hacia el aula de donde venia el rubio

-No lo sé. - Respondió a un paso de la desesperación y intentar salir corriendo de aquella tensa situación, el peliazul se mostró preocupado

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Tengo opción?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del peliazul que lo dirigió hacia un banco en el patio.

-Mira, no creo que sea el indicado para decir esto pero, no soporto ver como su relación se derrumba y siento que es culpa mía. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? - Manifestó el peliazul que miraba al rubio fijamente, este se dio cuenta de la bondad del peliazul y volcó toda su ira al pelirrojo.

-No es tu culpa, él es un idiota.

El mayor rió.

-No voy a negarlo, pero, es muy terco y no sabe como hacer las cosas, lo único que te pido es que vallas a su casa y intenten arreglar las cosas.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y se levanto bruscamente del asiento

-¿Yo? ¿Que valla a su casa? - Este soltó una risa algo psicópata - No. - Dijo manteniéndose firme - No pienso ser YO -Alzo la voz- siempre el idiota. -Dijo este que dio media vuelta mientras levantaba su mano en un saludo.

El peliazul se quedo pasmado mirando como el rubio se iba por aquellas calles con su cola enredada de furia, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver a aquel niño que ayer se había dirigido a la casa del pelirrojo, estaba dolido y enojado, sin mencionar que también estaba confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>:| Dei TT-TT Ita TT-TT Saso '¬_¬<strong>

**Podrías hacer algo. ¬¬**

**Saso: Tu no lo escribes, mocosa. Yo ya te pedí algo =w=**

**Yo: ¡Danna, pervertido! No se escribir esas cosas *sonrojada; debido a su imaginación pervertida***

**Saso: Eres una inútil ¬¬**

**Inner: Apoyo la ****moción.**

**Yo: WAAAAAAAAAAH~ TT-TT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Con este C****ap les digo a todos feliz día de San Valentin n-n**

**Uf, estoy tan sola que estoy escribiendo en San Valentin, que triste D: **

**Bueno creo que me gusto mas hacer este Cap que otra cosa, disfrútenlo =w=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

El rubio suspiro antes de entrar al departamento, se calmo y abrió la puerta, estaba enojado y dolido.

-¡Ya llegue! - Anuncio el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Bienvenido, Hidan salio a no se que cosa - Dijo el pelinegro con un libro en su mano desde el blanco sillón donde siempre se desplomaba, el rubio lo miro algo incomodo por lo que había sucedido ayer y se dirigió a donde este estaba.

-Itachi, yo..

-Dei, si es sobre lo que te dije ayer, no necesito una respuesta, se que amas a Sasori -hizo una pausa para suspirar- No quiero que me trates diferente a antes, solo quería que lo supieras pero, sigo siendo tu amigo. - Le aclaro el pelinegro sin siquiera desviar su mirada del libro, el rubio lo miro con inmenso agradecimiento y se le tiro arriba abrazándolo -¡Dei! ¡Estoy leyendo! - Dijo el pelinegro molesto, el rubio solo lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-¡Eres tú! - Dijo emocionado el menor mientras se levantaba de arriba de él.

-¿Quién mas? - Dijo el pelinegro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su libro.

El rubio era mas que feliz por recuperar a su amigo, en verdad estaba muy preocupado por perder a su mejor amigo, "**Un problema menos**" pensó este mientras se dirigía a la heladera, por otro lado aún tenia que olvidar a Sasori y tacharlo de su vida, creía que eso era lo mejor. Iba a ser difícil.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-No fue.

-¿Quién?, ¿Sasori? - Pregunto el pelinegro que ahora había apartado la vista de su libro para mirar como reaccionaba el rubio a la pregunta, este se mantuvo firme

-Un.

La verdad no quería hablar de ello, aún estaba algo irritado por las lecciones para parejas del peliazul, esta vez él no iba a ceder, no le importaba; si era terco, orgulloso, o lo que sea, estaba mas que enfadado, estaba dolido, aún no lograba entender que pasaba, aquel pelirrojo parecía tan lejano y ajeno a él.

...

"**Maldición**" pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su cama para atender la puerta, era el único en casa, se había quedado dormido, aunque casi apropósito, había perdido las dos clases del pelirrojo en la semana, este camino hacia la puerta adormilado y la abrió.

Quedo petrificado al ver que él que tocaba era el pelirrojo que ahora lo examinaba minuciosamente, este acababa de levantarse, él lo acababa de despertar. Tenia una camisa grande y blanca a medio prender con un boxer blanco y suelto que usaba para dormir, el pelirrojo parecía desnudarlo con la mirada.

-Deidara, ¿Acaso intentas provocarme? Por que lo estas logrando - Dijo con una media sonrisa el pelirrojo, el rubio se sonrojo e intento ponerse firme ante él.

-¿Precisas algo?

-A tí.

El rubio se sonrojo aún más y sin decir nada se alejo de la puerta sabiendo que no se desharía de él tan fácilmente, por un lado estaba feliz de que él viniera a buscarlo, pero aún así estaba enfadado y aún algo dolido, aunque no recordaba muy bien por que.

-¿Por qué solo faltas a mis clases?

-No es como si solo eligiera las tuyas, simplemente me duermo. - Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba de la nevera la leche.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El rubio no respondió

-¿Estas enfadado?

-No se si seria la mejor forma de definirlo pero, si.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y se encamino al sillón.

-¿Me dices por qué?

El rubio no respondió, lo miraba desafiante desde el sillón, este se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es Kisame?

Al rubio se le enredo la cola de furia, sin decir una sola palabra mantenía fija la mirada en aquel

-Respondeme, mocoso - Exigió el pelirrojo, el rubio lo miro con recelo.

-Un. - Respondió secamente este

El pelirrojo suspiro

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto abiertamente el rubio bajando sus defensas

-El día del concurso, la final.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Empezaba a abrirse, en el fondo quería resolver el problema y terminar con su sufrimiento, supuso que debía intentar darle una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas.

-Con que en serio no lo recuerdas.. - Dijo el pelirrojo provocando que el rubio se sonrojara.

-¿Y qué si no lo recuerdo? - Pregunto algo alterado el ojiazul.

-¿No te suena familiar el nombre "Kisame"?

El rubio quedo pensativo a la pregunta del pelirrojo, le sonaba conocido aquel nombre pero, no lo recordaba bien.

-Kisame fue él juez de la final.. - Le explico a medias el pelirrojo, el rubio recordó aquel rostro en el escenario del café donde se había efectuado el concurso.

-Cierto pero, ¿Sales con él?

-¿QUÉ! ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa tontería! -Le grito el pelirrojo al rubio sacado de quicio por la suposición de este.

-¿Entonces quien es "ÉL"! - Le grito el rubio igual de fuerte en forma frustrada

El pelinegro lo miro sin saber que responderle

-¿Ahora de quien rayos hablas? - Pregunto el pelirrojo frustrado poniendo su mano derecha en su frente

-"ÉL" - Le respondió este como si fuera obvio lo que estaba preguntando

-¿Él?

-Si, la persona por la que me echaste afuera de tu casa

El pelirrojo pensó un rato, hasta que lo comprendió

-Kisame

-¿Qué?

-"Él" era Kisame.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Entonces salias con él? - Pregunto de nuevo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender las cosas del todo.

-No. - Respondió secamente el pelirrojo, su ojo derecho amenazaba con sufrir de un tic por el estrés que le provocaba explicarle las cosas al menor.

-¿Entonces por que era tan importante que yo no estuviese cuando él llegara a tu casa?

El pelirrojo harto por las tontas preguntas del ojiazul decidió usar el único método por el que el rubio entendía, lo acorralo en una punta del sillón

-No quería que te descalificaran del concurso por culpa mía - Le aclaro con una voz suave mientras se acercaba hacia él para besarle, el rubio se sonrojo en forma brusca y desistió, ya no recordaba bien que era lo que había pasado entre ellos, solo entendía que el pelirrojo había venido en busca de él y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Sus labios se entrelazaron y todos aquellos sentimientos fueron esparciéndose dentro de ellos, el pelirrojo metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de este en busca de sus pezones y empezó a retorcerlos haciendo que aquel se estremeciera de placer dejando caer con toda pasividad su cuerpo sobre el sillón, el pelirrojo montado arriba de este comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con su otra mano, acerco sus labios a los del otro y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, su mano comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a su miembro este comenzó una especie de "caricia" mientras el rubio dejaba escapar suspiro tras suspiro de placer, su respiración comenzó a hacerse acelerada, entonces recordó algo importante, este interrumpió al pelirrojo para buscar una especie de palanca en el sillón desesperado en el medio de toda la excitación que este le había provocado y pecho abajo al fin encontró la palanca, al jalarla una parte de abajo del sillón se desplegó asiendo que este se convirtiera en una cama de dos plazas, el pelirrojo volvió a montarse arriba de este ahora pecho abajo, este se había dedicado a desvestirse quedándose solo en su bóxer azul, el rubio ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y rendido a los pies de Sasori, el pelirrojo le mordió una de aquellas orejas amarillas al rubio, es cierto que aquello le provocaba dolor pero por otro lado aquel mordisco le provoco aun mas excitación, el rubio dejo escapar un grito que se pareció bajo al compararlo con el otro que le siguió cuando el mayor le inserto un dedo por el recto, aquel parecía disfrutar de su "uke", el rubio con sus ojos nublados echo las manos hacia atrás, el pelirrojo las sostuvo un segundo y con la cola del mismo ato sus manos para que no hiciera nada, sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero se acompasaban unas a las otras, el rubio comenzaba a acostumbrarse al dolor que el pelirrojo le provocaba con sus dedos, el pelirrojo se inclino sobre el rubio y le beso el cuello con ternura cuando se decidió a introducir su miembro en el menor que soltó un grito ahogado, el ojimiel soltó varios suspiros al comenzar a balancearse junto con el rubio, a este lo había inundado el placer olvidándose del dolor, la verdad es que nunca se había imaginado de esa forma, como el uke de un hombre, teniendo sexo en un sofá-cama, le parecía bastante extraña la idea aunque, tenia que admitir que la pasaba mejor de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, no solo era que el pelirrojo era muy habilidoso, si no que a lo que hacían no lo podían llamar con una palabra tan vacía como "sexo" lo que ellos hacían tenia un nombre mucho más importante, era hacer el amor..

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Y con este intento de lemon termina esta historia ^^u<strong>

**La verdad me pareció que este era el cierre perfecto a la historia de estos dos n-n**

**Dejen Reviews y díganme que les pareció el final *-***

**Cuídense :3**

**P.D. Comencé un nuevo FF Sasodei n-n Si gustan léanlo; [Rescue me]**


End file.
